


Sick

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Baby, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You wake up ill. And so does your two-year-old Frankie. You’re pretty sure that you two woke up having the same type of illness.At least...you think you did.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 76





	Sick

You woke up sick.

One moment you were fine; and within the next 10 seconds, you found yourself with your head in the bowl.

You took a minute, rested on your knees, and suddenly felt your husband dotingly stroking and pulling your long hair back.

“I thought you were asleep,” you croaked

“Super soldier senses,” he replied.

“You seem to keep forgetting.”

You shrugged right before continue retching all of the non-existent contents of your stomach.

Finally, you felt it was over. Thank God.

“You need anything?” he asked.

“Water? Juice?”

You opted in for one of your daughter’s juice boxes. He left the room and made his way downstairs to get it.

After putting yourself back together you figured you better actually check on your two-year-old munchkin in her bedroom. She was quieter than normal this late in the morning, and you wondered if you should be concerned.

You walked across the hall and opened the door to find that she wasn’t in her bed.

You hoped that she hadn’t gotten into a quietly mischievous mood, and had just taken a ride downstairs in daddy’s arms.

You quickly shuffled down to the kitchen only to find Frankie sitting on the edge of the counter, and Bucky holding the ear thermometer to take her temperature.

“Mommy,” she whined, weakly, not seconds before vomiting grape juice onto the floor.

“100.1,” Bucky announced.

You pouted and made your way to her to comfort her. She was too weak to say anything, or cry. She just laid her head on your chest as you rubbed her back.

“She really wasn’t looking too hot when I checked on her this morning.”

“I can imagine, she’s usually bouncing off the walls by now,” You replied, softly rocking her side to side.

You looked down at her pale face and noticed her eyes were closed, and her breath steady. She was already asleep.

“Here, let me take her upstairs,” you said.

“No, let me go,” Bucky protested.

“You were sick not even ten minutes ago.”

It wasn’t that you didn’t love how much he cared about you. But it was just those times when he treated you like a weak little flower that made you livid every now and again. Especially considering the fact that you trained new agents to go out on assignments the way you did out in the field before you got pregnant.

“It’s not like she’s a 200lb barbell. I can carry my daughter up the stairs.”

“Juice box. Now,” Bucky ordered.

You rolled your eyes and opted to just go get cleaning supplies for the mess that was now on the floor.

As you walked toward the closet, you had an intrusive thought. A thought that you weren’t exactly proud of having. But considering the fact that you had gotten sick first thing in the morning made you a little bit nervous the moment after it happened.

You weren’t saying you were the worst mother in the world. But…considering the fact that you had to hold back a smile on your way to the supply closet, you figured you were definitely nowhere near even the bottom of the list for the ‘Mother of The Year’ candidacy.

Of course, there was no way that you liked seeing your baby like this. You hated feeling so helpless knowing that there was nothing to do but give her medicine and wait for her to recover. The first thing you had to do at the moment was to bring the fever down. But you knew now, that you both just had a bug.

…

Oh, you caught a bug alright. A tiny human bug. One that you had specifically caught from your husband. You were wrong. You and Frankie did not have anywhere near the same kind of sickness at all.

You stared at the little plus signs on all 4 pregnancy tests that you peed on.

“Well so much for that fucking IUD,” you sighed.

When you thought about it, you really had been ignoring some of the obvious signs. Last time, you didn’t realize you were pregnant until you were 12 weeks along. And thanks to that failed IUD, you really hadn’t suspected a thing. You hadn’t gained much if any weight in your belly area, and it even took another 2 months for you to even start showing. To be fair, you had no idea what it was like to be pregnant at the time so it was hard to figure out.

This time, you figured you had just gained a little of weight because you were eating too much pizza. Granted…last time you craved pizza that often, you had a newborn Frankie in your arms not too long later.

The need to buy more Pedialyte, Motrin, and crackers (the crackers mostly for you), made getting out of the house to go to the pharmacy so late in the evening so much easier. Now you didn’t have to give a bullshit excuse to Bucky, so he didn’t suspect a thing. Granted, you were going to have to tell him the news very soon.

You walked upstairs towards Frankie’s door which was cracked open. You peered into the bedroom with dimmed lights to find Bucky laying propped up against the headboard on your daughters’ bed, cradling her tiny form, and reading her a Harry Potter book. She comfortably listened while sipping on Pedialyte infused grape juice.

You really did try to get her into little bunny, and teddy bear picture books. But after she turned two, she didn’t care for those kinds of things. So, you had decided to try a chapter book as a joke and found by accident that she responded to that method incredibly well. You were sure that it wasn’t necessarily that she wanted more complex plotlines, or even understood that the storyline was even about. But, she probably just really didn’t care for the visual stimulation and preferred hearing daddy’s voice while her head rested on his chest. A feeling that you could wholeheartedly relate to.

You backed away not wanting to disturb them and crept your way back downstairs.

On your way down, you couldn’t help but feel your heart melt beyond measure at the sight of Bucky taking care of your precious baby so attentively, and so well. And not necessarily just throughout this day when he noticed right away that she was lethargically ill; but how he was with her since the day she was born. Even earlier when he took good care of you during the good, and difficult days of your pregnancy.

Thinking about this made you realize that there was no reason to fear what or who was coming along next. You had no reason to even feel scared to tell him about another incredibly unplanned child coming into the picture.

…

After about 30 minutes, James came back down into the dimly lit kitchen to find you sitting on the edge of the marble island counter getting to your emails from your students. 

“Sorry I was up there so long,” he said.

“She fell asleep and, and I didn’t have the heart to move her for a bit.”

You smiled. A result of your heart melting furthermore. It was enough to make you want to cry.

“You need anything, doll?”

You shook your head and outstretched my arms for him to come closer to you for a big hug.

“You know I never doubted that you’d be an amazing dad,” you said, softly with the right side of your face resting on his chest. 

“Even when we found out about Frankie so far into my pregnancy despite swearing we never wanted kids. And yet, the moment I saw the look in your eyes when you saw our little one on that t ultrasound screen before I even had the courage to look, I feared that I couldn’t be nearly as great a parent as you would be.”

He pulled away and stared lovingly into your eyes.

“I knew you’d be a good mom when you took care of that three-year-old Russian girl that you saved during that one mission in Ukraine five years ago,” he replied.

“She wouldn’t talk to anybody but you, and when I saw the bond you two had created within an hour. I knew right then that if you were to become a mother, you’d be the most amazing one. And I was right.”

He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you on the forehead.

“So…” You found yourself pausing. 

You took his hands away from your face and held onto them, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Have you ever thought about what would happen if we had another one?”

You looked up to see his expression. His left eyebrow was raised.

“Well I sure thought about it this morning,” he shrugged.

You narrowed your eyes watching that faint little smirk of his start to creep up.

“So, you figured out that I was preg-”

“Of course, I did, (Y/N).” he interrupted.

“And you’re okay with this?” You asked, nervously.

“Even though it was supposed to be a one in a million chance that it happened again?”

“(Y/N)…if that’s the ratio is a million to one, then we’ve definitely reached the threshold for that one after the million.”

You smacked him on the arm and giggled.

“Of course, I’m happy, (Y/N),” he whispered against your lips while keeping his flesh hand on your belly before reaching down to kiss it.

“But watch this one be born within the next two months,” he teased. It was definitely a hyperbolic shade to the fact that you had no idea Franky existed until 12 weeks into your term. You wouldn’t have even known if you hadn’t to gone to the med-bay for a sprained ankle you had acquired during a training session.

You rolled your eyes and once again collapsed your head onto his chest.

“You’re lucky I love you, Barnes,” you groaned.

I love you too, Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I smiled the whole time I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
